Hunter's Duty
by Xaetthium
Summary: Hunter's Duty, le devoir du Hunter... L'ascension d'une jeune chasseuse dans le monde impitoyable des Chasseurs de monstres... Et la naissance d'une légende...
1. Chapitre 1 : Tremblements

**Hunter's Duty**

* * *

GUILD SYSTEM ONLINE...

CONNECTION...

LOGIN NAME : HEATHER...

HUNTER RANK : 0...

ACCESSING SERVER...

-Alors ? Pas trop secouée ?

J'émergeais lentement du sommeil ou j'étais plongée, me débarrassant du drap couvrant mes épaules et me tournant vers celui dont provenait cette interrogation

-Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je au capitaine d'une voie ensommeillée

Le vent dressait les voiles fièrement dressées de l'Argosy et l'on distinguait au loin, se détachant au milieu des eaux, les côtes de Moga

Moga…

Plus de cinq ans avaient passés depuis mon départ… Et l'appréhension me gagnait à mesure de notre approche…

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où, poussée par le désir de protéger mon village natal, j'avais décidé de quitter ma vie tranquille pour devenir un Hunter.

Cinq longues années d'entraînement, à voyager de village en village, glanant çà et là informations et techniques de chasse.

Dondruma, Loc Lac, Yukumo, Pokke et finalement Moga mon voyage prenait fin là où il avait commencé.

Il était à présent temps pour moi de faire mes preuves.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tremblements**

-Tout le monde va bien ?

Une unique interrogation, résonnant dans le silence… A laquelle répondirent des voix éparses au milieu du désordre des pots fracassés et des corps inconscients.

-Juste des égratignures, rien de grave…

-Aucun problème !

-On a des blessés ici !

Un énième séisme venait de frapper le petit village de Moga, renversant tout sur son passage, ébranlant à nouveau les corps et les esprits.

-Ca ne peut plus durer… il faut absolument trouver une solution au plus vite ou nous finirons comme nos ancêtres : six pieds sous terre !

Le chef du village avait lancé cette prédiction sinistre d'une voix forte, si bien que tous purent l'entendre.

-Tu veux dire six pieds sous l'eau plutôt ?, répliqua Junior, son fils, dans l'espoir de dédramatiser la situation.

Le chef lui coula un regard cynique

-Crois tu vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour Junior ? Nous vivons des heures sombres et…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, le coupa son fils, et je suis parfaitement conscient de la situation, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire pour l'instant.

Le chef s'affaissa, dépité

-Ah… Si seulement j'avais vingt ans de moins… J'irais moi-même donner une bonne leçon à ce monstre pour lui faire regretter ses actes !

Depuis quelques mois, la même scène se répétait. Des séismes, toujours plus forts et toujours plus destructeurs, secouaient le village Moga. Nul ne savait pourquoi ces séismes avaient lieu, mais certains y voyaient l'action d'un monstre marin, déterminé pour une obscure raison, à détruire la petite communauté.

Les habitants tentaient de vivre normalement malgré les troubles, oscillant entre la joie et la peur.

-C'est à se demander si la Guilde sait encore que l'on existe ! Malgré toutes nos doléances, nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse concernant l'envoi d'un Hunter pour nous venir en aide !

C'était Aïsha qui, excédée, venait de prononcer ces mots. En tant que Beauté de Guilde, elle était le lien entre le village et la Guilde des Hunters. Elle se chargeait donc de retransmettre toutes les informations concernant celle-ci.

-Comment voulez-vous que je travaille convenablement si je ne peux même pas la contacter ?

Et en effet, depuis sa récente arrivée au village Moga, il lui avait été impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit venant de la Guilde : toutes ses demandes étaient restées sans réponses…

Les habitants commençaient à douter de la venue d'une quelconque aide, certains étaient même prêts à quitter le village plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans la crainte.

-Hé ! Regardez là-bas !, cria un villageois.

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc vers celui dont provenait cette exclamation

-Là bas !, répéta-t-il en pointant l'horizon, c'est l'Argosy !

Incrédules, ils dirigèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers la mer.

Dépassant de l'horizon, l'imposant navire de commerce leur apparut. Et ce fut comme si une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer, alors qu'ils étaient au plus bas. Tous poussèrent des cris de joie mêlés de larmes de soulagement, s'étreignant à qui mieux mieux.

-La Guilde nous a entendus ! Nous sommes enfin sauvés !

Et dans la liesse générale de tous les villageois, le chef et son fils accueillirent la venue de l'Argosy comme un miracle inespéré.

* * *

-Eh bien nous y voilà : le village Moga !

Accolée à la balustrade de la proue de l'Argosy, j'admirais le paysage se dessinant devant mes yeux, me remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance : le chef, Junior, le forgeron, la flotte de chasse… Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué ! Mais malgré mon bonheur de les retrouver, je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi en me revoyant ? Croiraient-ils que je les avais abandonnés pendant cinq longues années ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer nerveusement le bois sous mes mains.

Le capitaine, ayant remarqué mon geste, m'entoura les épaules de son bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'ils seront aussi ravis que moi de te revoir !

-Je l'espère…, dis-je sans grande conviction.

L'Argosy accosta enfin. Les marins ainsi que les villageois s'activèrent immédiatement pour décharger les marchandises apportées par le navire de commerce. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil le chef du village et Junior en pleine discussion mais je ne pus me décider à aller les rejoindre.

Le capitaine me poussa doucement en avant, m'incitant à aller vers eux d'un signe de tête.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et, d'un pas décidé, je franchis la foule de villageois en direction du chef et de son fils. Les villageois agglutinés autour d'eux s'écartèrent respectueusement en me voyant, et j'entendais les enfants chuchoter sur mon passage.

-C'est un Hunter !

-Comme elle est belle…

-Vous avez vu son armure ? Et son arme ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Je ne devais montrer aucune marque de faiblesse, aussi je repris mon sang froid avant d'arriver devant le chef du village. D'abord trop absorbés par leur conversation, ils ne prirent pas immédiatement conscience de ma présence. Je me manifestai alors d'un discret toussotement.

Le père et le fils se retournèrent en même temps et me fixèrent d'un air égaré. Junior fut le premier à réagir.

-Heather ? C'est… C'est toi ?

-Je répondis à son interrogation hésitante d'une voix mal assurée

-Oui, ce… C'est moi…

Son père se leva d'un bond

-Heather ? La p'tite gamine qui me suivait partout ? Celle qui voulait toujours écouter mes histoires de chasse aux monstres ? LA Heather ?

-Euh… Oui… LA Heather…, répondis-je, gênée

Il me fixa d'un air suspicieux

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi le Hunter que la Guilde nous envoie ?

A ces mots, je devins pivoine

-Euh… Oui… ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée, tous attendaient la réaction du chef, lequel paraissait soudain pétrifié de stupeur.

Puis sans prévenir, il partit dans un fou rire monumental. Je le regardais, mi- gênée, mi- vexée, tandis que Junior me lançait un regard confus. Ne sachant que faire, je me contentais d'attendre.

-Ah…! dit-il enfin, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir !

Soulagée, je le laissais m'entourer de ses bras et lui rendis son étreinte

-Vous m'avez tous tellement manqués…

-Et c'est réciproque ! Mais, dis-moi…, fit il en s'écartant pour me détailler, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme ! Tu dois avoir… combien ? Vingt ans ? Vingt et un ?

Je rougis de plus belle

-Dix-neuf à vrai dire…

Son regard se fit admiratif

-Si jeune et déjà Hunter à part entière

-Oui… enfin… je suis encore en apprentissage…

Il eut un sourire complice et posa sa main sur mon épaule

-Ne te dis pas plus faible que tu ne l'es, si tu es arrivée jusque-là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement de ton fait

A ces mots, son fils leva les yeux au ciel et écarta doucement son père pour m'étreindre à son tour

-Ne fais pas trop attention à ce que raconte mon père, avec l'âge il commence à devenir sénile…

J'éclatais de rire, bientôt rejointe par les autres villageois. Ces retrouvailles chaleureuses achevèrent de dissiper mes doutes : j'avais enfin retrouvé ma place parmi les miens.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans l'univers de Monster Hunter ! Oui, je sais, vu le nombre de fics qui ont été écrites sur ce jeu on a dû vous la faire un bon million de fois..._

_Bref, pour ma première Fanfiction, j'ai décidé de reprendre le scénario de Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate et de vous retranscrire cette histoire selon mon propre point de vue et avec quelques ajouts de mon cru._

_Sur ce bonne lecture et que la chasse commence !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Renaissance

Chapitre 2 : Renaissance

La nouvelle de mon arrivée se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, et tout le village fut bientôt averti de ma présence. Mon nom était sur toutes les lèvres et je pouvais voir l'admiration briller dans les yeux des villageois.

Mais tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient autour du chef et moi, un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'alors frappa mon esprit. Certains d'entre eux portaient les marques de blessures récentes : des bandages ou des compresses couvraient leurs membres, et l'on pouvait voir des cernes d'un noir profond sous leurs yeux.

En jetant un regard autour de moi, je m'aperçus de l'état déplorable du village, comme si une main géante avait balayé les fragiles habitations.

Le chef surprit mon regard.

-Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par remarquer ces dégâts, je m'apprêtais justement à t'en parler.

C'est ainsi que j'appris la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait mon village natal depuis plusieurs mois.

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'avait quittée me reprit alors avec une intensité accrue.

-C'est ma faute… J'aurais dû être présente pour vous offrir mon aide…

-Et être obligée d'interrompre ton entraînement ? Sûrement pas !

Le chef avait parlé d'une voix si forte que je sursautai de surprise

-Mais je…

-Cesse de te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable Heather, m'interrompit Junior, et puis qu'aurais-tu fait ?

J'allais répliquer quand je réalisai qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Malgré mes grandes connaissances sur les monstres de la région, je n'avais aucune idée précise quant à la nature de celui qui terrorisait les habitants.

Je serrai les poings, dégoutée de ma propre ignorance, encore présente malgré mon entraînement.

Le chef me saisit le menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux

-Reprends-toi Heather ! Que tu ne sache rien de ce monstre maintenant ne veut pas dire que ne sauras jamais rien sur lui ! Où sont passés le courage et la détermination dont tu as toujours fait preuve ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant une fois de plus mon manque apparent de confiance en moi.

-Aller, reprit-il, suis moi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, tâche d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et, écartant les villageois, il m'entraina vers une bâtisse non loin d'un quai.

Près de celle-ci se tenait une jeune fille vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une courte jupe rouge ainsi que d'un béret de la même couleur.

Elle se tourna vers nous et un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur son visage

-Ravie de vous rencontrer cher Hunter, je me nomme Aïsha !

L'élégante révérence avec laquelle elle accompagna sa présentation et son air enjoué me firent sourire

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Aïsha, mais tu peux m'appeler Heather, tu sais, je n'aime pas trop les formalités. Le chef t'a déjà parlé de moi ?

Elle eut un sourire contrarié

-Oui, mais pas autant que son fils, tu peux me croire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je te ressemblais énormément, à tel point que je me suis demandé s'il n'essayait pas de me draguer !

J'eus un sourire mutin et me tournai vers le fils du chef, lequel fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et sembla soudain s'intéresser de très près à un vol de mouettes.

-Ça lui passera, ou peut-être pas, dis-je d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, bref… C'est donc à toi que je m'adresserais pour mes quêtes ?

Surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet, Aïsha ne me répondît pas tout de suite.

-Euh… Ah ! Oui c'est exact, bien que je n'aie rien reçu de la part de la Guilde pour le moment… Mais je suis sûre que les demandes de quêtes arriveront bientôt maintenant que tu es là, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant mon air déçu.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un mouvement près de sa jambe attira mon attention.

Un felyne affublé d'une toque de cuisinier s'approcha de moi en titubant et fut soudain prit d'un haut-le-cœur. Je me reculai alors instinctivement.

Bien m'en prit, car l'endroit où je me tenais à l'instant fut recouvert par ce qui semblait être les restes de son déjeuner.

-Excusez miah…, gémit le chat anthropomorphe, mais je ne supporte pas les voyages en bateau…

J'avais remarqué, pensais-je, amusée.

Aïsha eut un air dégoûté et détourna les yeux de la scène.

-Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de vous retenir plutôt que de recracher votre repas à nos pieds…

-Par pitié, ne me parlez pas de recracher, régurgiter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ou je ne réponds plus de rien…

Le capitaine de l'Argosy, qui nous avait rejointes durant notre échange, fit les présentations.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, il est beaucoup plus efficace sur la terre ferme qu'en mer, dit-il d'un ton léger, je vous présente le Cuisinier Felyne, c'est à lui que tu devras t'adresser pour tes repas d'avant-quête, Heather.

J'eus un regard surpris vers le félin, avant de me souvenir que les membres de son espèce étaient en effet capables de préparer des repas spéciaux ayant la propriété d'éveiller les capacités latentes de Hunters. En plus de cette particularité, ils étaient également d'excellents partenaires de chasses et pouvaient grandement faciliter les quêtes.

-Au fait, est-ce que le chef t'a déjà montré ta maison ?

-Ma quoi ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Visiblement non, aller suis moi, je m'en charge.

Je me laissai de nouveau guider et il me mena vers une habitation située non loin du bureau de quête. La maison en question était d'une taille raisonnable et son entrée était fermée par deux grands rideaux bleus.

J'en restai bouche bée, le chef était allé jusqu'à m'offrir un logement… Bien que je sache qu'il était à l'origine destiné aux Hunters et donc qu'il était naturel que j'en hérite, cette attention me toucha beaucoup.

-Elle est parfaite…

Le capitaine me sourit d'un air satisfait

-N'est-ce pas ? Je te fais visiter ?

Il me tendit galamment le bras et je m'y accrochai avec reconnaissance tandis qu'il écartait les rideaux afin de me céder le passage.

Malgré une décoration assez sommaire, l'habitation restait très fonctionnelle. Je repérai une boîte à objets ainsi que des présentoirs et des râteliers pour mes futures armes et armures : des éléments indispensables à tout bon Hunter. Il y avait également un grand lit et…

-Bienvenue ! Miaouvenue chère maitresse !

Encore un felyne ? Ils étaient visiblement très appréciés à Moga…

-Merci… Et vous êtes ?

-Votre Chambellan bien sûr ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de toutes vos affaires pendant votre absence : je fais le ménage, j'aère, je dépoussière et je polis votre équipement !

-Euh… Je n'en demande pas tant vous savez…

-Mais si enfin, il nyah pas de quoi ! C'est tout nyaturel pour moi.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une révérence si basse que son museau en toucha le sol

-Inutile d'être si poli, dis-je en riant, du moment que tu es de bonne compagnie et que tu fais bien ton travail, je ne te demande rien de plus.

Le félin se passa une patte derrière l'oreille d'un air gêné.

-Bien sûr Mada… Mademois… Euh…

- Appelle-moi Heather.

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un clin d'œil à la vue duquel il se crispa soudainement. Bien que cela me paraisse étrange, je n'eus pas le loisir de l'interroger à ce sujet car le chef fit alors irruption à l'intérieur.

-Excusez-moi pour cette intrusion, mais est-ce que l'un de vous a aperçu Junior ?

Je haussai un sourcil, interloquée

-Il n'était pas avec vous ?

-En effet, mais il vient tout juste de me fausser compagnie… Mais tel je le connais, il est sûrement parti faire un tour en forêt.

-Je pense que je peux aller le chercher. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes après ce long voyage en mer, et un peu de reconnaissance sur mon futur terrain de chasse ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Tous approuvèrent ma proposition et je compris en voyant l'air satisfait du chef que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi pour l'instant présent et pour les années à venir : une initiative constante et un courage à toute épreuve.

* * *

Sanglée dans mon armure de cuir, bouclier au bras et Couteau de Chasseur dans mon dos, je franchis les portes menant à la Forêt Moga. L'air marin me fouetta le visage et je sentis le vent jouer avec des mèches de cheveux échappées du bandeau de mes lunettes de protection.

Devant moi s'étalait fièrement l'ensemble de la zone de chasse, mon champ de vision s'étendant jusqu'à la plage en contrebas de mon point d'observation.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un Kelbi. Le petit cervidé au pelage bleu passa en trombe devant moi, manquant de me faire trébucher.

Une fois remise, je me concentrais à nouveau sur mon objectif : retrouver le fils du chef. Mais bien que le chef m'ait justement précisé avant mon départ que Junior était sans doute allé vérifier l'état du camp de base après le dernier séisme, je voulais tout d'abord retrouver mes marques et me réimprégner de l'ambiance particulière de cet endroit.

Je décidai donc de suivre le Kelbi vers la zone boisée avant de revenir au camp de base par la plage.

Je me lançais sur les traces du petit animal et il me mena vers une petite clairière traversée par une rivière peu profonde, où plusieurs membres de son espèce s'abreuvaient.

Ils s'enfuirent à l'instant où ils m'aperçurent et je les haranguais d'un ton enjoué

-Eh bien je suis si effrayante que ça ?

Je ris de ma propre bêtise et continuai mon chemin en longeant la rivière. J'arrivais bientôt dans une grande plaine ou plusieurs grands herbivores paissaient paisiblement.

Des Aptonoths, pensais-je, je ne les croyais pas si nombreux.

Ma main se dirigea d'elle-même vers mon arme et je dégainai mon Couteau sans m'en rendre compte.

-Voyons voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main…

Je chargeais en direction d'un jeune isolé du reste du troupeau et abattit promptement ma lame sur sa nuque. Le sang jaillit et le petit herbivore tomba raide mort.

-Apparemment non, dis-je, satisfaite.

Le reste du troupeau s'enfuit, effrayé par mon acte, et j'eus un léger sentiment de pitié pour le jeune que je venais de tuer. Mais je me ressaisis immédiatement : cela faisait partie intégrante de mon travail de Hunter, et la tristesse ou le regret n'avaient pas leur place dans ce genre d'activité.

Je dépeçai le cadavre encore chaud du petit herbivore et récoltai de la viande crue : un petit encas avec Junior ne serai pas de refus, pensais-je.

Je me relevais et continuai ma route jusqu'au camp de base… Ou du moins ce qui subsistait du tremblement de terre…

Le dernier séisme avait fait des dommages impressionnants, et il ne restait rien du camp sinon des bouts de bois épars et des coffres éventrés.

-Ça risque de prendre un moment pour tout réparer…

Junior avait pensé à voix haute, inconscient de ma présence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'avec les ressources adéquates il sera comme neuf

Il se retourna en sursautant et se détendit quand il me reconnut

-Ah ! Heather, content de te voir. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me rejoindre… Ni pour chasser, ajouta-t-il en prenant la pièce de viande que je lui tendais.

-Oui, je me suis dit que nous réfléchirions mieux le ventre plein, je suppose que tu gardes toujours ta broche ?

Il répondit à ma question en sortant ledit objet de sa besace.

-Affirmatif, tu commences à me connaitre…

* * *

Après ce cours repas, Junior me lista les différentes ressources nécessaires à la reconstruction du camp.

-Il nous faudra aussi du bois pour les coffres et la tente, et aussi…

Je le laissai énumérer différents matériaux et je me fis un récapitulatif mental de mes objectifs. Il serait évidemment nécessaire de faire plus d'une visite dans la forêt pour rendre au camp de base son état d'origine. De plus, j'avais bien l'intention d'améliorer mon équipement en vue de mes futures chasses. Pour se faire, il me fallait trouver du minerai et des sphères d'armures.

-Très bien, dis-je en me levant, je retourne au village pour me préparer.

Junior relava la tête, coupé dans son élan.

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de te lister tous…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupais-je, tu me demanderas tout ça au fur et à mesure. Retourne plutôt au village avec moi, ton père te cherche.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa, ayant sans doute accepté ma proposition. Il se leva à son tour et m'escorta jusqu'aux portes du village.

-Je te laisse prendre ton équipement, je dois aller voir Aïsh… Euh… Mon père…

J'eus un sourire dans lequel transparaissaient tous les sous-entendus possibles et imaginables : il avait donc bel et bien un faible pour la jeune Beauté de Guilde… Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement en pensant à la réaction de cette dernière face aux premières tentatives de séduction de Junior.

Après avoir salué le fils du chef, je passai la grande porte du village et me dirigeai de nouveau vers ma maison. Je répondis d'un rapide signe de tête à l'accueil du chambellan et m'attelai à la tâche de rassembler mes fonds et mon équipement. Après un rapide inventaire de mes objets, je me munis d'un sac à dos dans lequel je fourrai pêle-mêle pioche, aiguisoirs, potions et autres objets de soin.

Un sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit soudain lorsque j'enfilai le sac sur mon dos : cette mission de collecte de ressources constituait ma première vraie quête en tant que Hunter. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire nerveux.

« Toutes ces émotions pour une simple quête de collecte, je suis vraiment trop sensible… », pensais-je.

Je quittai ma maison et me dirigeai vers les portes du village, prête à entamer ma carrière nouvellement lancée.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard.**

* * *

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as fait vite !

J'eus un sourire crispé en entendant le chef du village

-Oui… Mais j'aurais surement mis moins de temps si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée en cours de route pour récolter du minerai pour mon armure… Et je sais que je dois arrêter de me critiquer pour chaque chose que je fais, ajoutais-je en voyant l'air exaspéré du chef.

Il eut un sourire moqueur

-Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche ! En tout cas sache que grâce à toi, le camp de base a été réparé en un temps record ! Je crois que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi pour dénicher les meilleurs matériaux de cette forêt !

-Arrête ça vieux fou, tu vois bien que tu la gêne, intervint un des villageois

Le chef éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par son fils, tout à fait du même avis quant à la fâcheuse habitude de son père à me faire tourner en bourrique.

-Inutile de me défendre, dis-je d'un ton léger, je sais très bien le faire moi-même.

-Et tu vas pouvoir le prouver sur le terrain, Heather !

Je me tournais vers Aïsha qui venait de prononcer ces mots

-Tu veux dire que…, commençai-je pleine d'espoir

La jeune fille était tellement excitée qu'elle ne tenait plus en place

-OUI ! Les premières demandes de quêtes officielles viennent d'arriver ! Nous sommes de nouveau reliés à la Guilde !

Une ovation générale accueillit cette déclaration. La Guilde s'était enfin décidée à donner suite aux demandes du village. A ce moment, je ressentis le poids des responsabilités qu'impliquaient cette nouvelle, mais aussi la joie de pouvoir enfin faire véritablement mes preuves dans ce monde impitoyable qu'était celui des Monsters Hunters

* * *

_Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire : mon rythme de parution est TRÈS irrégulier, mais il va falloir vous y faire, et de cette manière vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre si je ne publie pas assez vite ^^_

_Bon, plus sérieusement, je vous jure que j'essayerais de publier plus vite à l'avenir, surtout maintenant que les choses intéressantes vont commencer..._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le suspense ;)_

_Sur ce à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_PS : Au passage, Heather se prononce "Hizer" pour ceux qui se posaient la question ^^"_


End file.
